PD: Te amo
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Como una carta o un pedazo de pergamino pueden alegrarle la vida a cualquiera. -¿Me extrañaste?… Dijo mientras se separaba un poco del moreno. -Cada minuto del día y aun más por la noche… sonrió. ¡alto contenido de azucar! ¡Lean! y gracias por entrar.


Disclaimer: Nada es mio todo es de JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Chicoxchico, Slash. Si no te gusta el genero no lo leas, si te gusta ¡Disfrutalo!

Notas Del autor: Hola, soy yo de nuevo y les eh traido otra historia, ¡si otro Drarry! (es que siento que amo esta pareja). Antes que nada gracias por los reviews, cada vez es mas gente la que me lee, me comenta y me favoritea los otros 5 fics que tengo, Por lo cual estoy eternamente agradecida. Ustedes son los que me dan la inspiracion para poder hacer estas historias, gracias a todos y todas. Todo el tema salio de una carta que mi abuelo le entrego hace muchos años a mi abuela cuando estaba de viaje en Houston texas por una enfermedad (de la cual murio, pero eso no viene al caso) y ella me la estaba enseñando, a mi me parecio muy romantico todo el tema de las cartas y se me ocurrio escribir esto. Y claro el nombre viene de la pelicula y del libro Posdata te amo. (el cual no eh leido... lo que me recuerda que tengo que hacerlo) (en venezuela PD es posdata, no se si asi sea en todas partes del mundo)

Ya pueden comenzar... y ¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p>PD: Te amo.<p>

El viaje de ida había sido espantoso, la tormenta de ayer por la noche había sido fatal y en la habitación donde el moreno iba a dormir hacia un frio infernal y… no había leña en la chimenea. Si, el universo conspiraba en contra de Harry Potter el auror más famoso de todos los tiempos, eran las siete de la noche cuando llego a su dormitorio en una posada muy pequeña pero acogedora en un pueblo que quedaba a unas seis horas de Londres. Había ido ahí porque se detecto la presencia de un mortifago que estaba causando desastres por esa zona, partió de su cómodo hogar (el 12 Grimmauld Place) a las nueve de la mañana del día anterior dejando a un muy preocupado rubio en casa con el desayuno en la mano y un beso de despedida en los labios.

Harry había tenido que irse de emergencia por que era muy importante encontrar a ese mortifago, que por lo que habían averiguado era nada más ni nada menos que Augustus Rookwood, el mortifago que mato a Fred Weasley y que luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort consiguió escapar y estaba rondando en ese momento por la aldea. Era de suma prioridad encontrarlo y como jefe de aurores no le quedo más remedio que ir con unos cuantos colegas a encontrarlo.

Ese día había sido muy productivo, interrogaron a más de la mitad de muggles y magos que Vivian por los alrededores, preguntándole sobre el paradero del criminal, y obtuvieron muchas pistas, se podía decir que si el día de mañana volvía a tener tanta suerte ¡podrían encontrarlo y mandarlo a Azkaban! Y así el regresaría al 12 de Grimmauld place; Esa sola idea lo volvía loco, ya quería ver a su rubio novio otra vez.

Con parsimonia se encamino a su cama, se dejo caer en ella. En Grimmauld place las cosas no eran así, su cama estaría calentita y su novio estaría a su lado abrazándolo, jugando con su cabello, mimándolo, dándole besitos por toda la cara y los labios; Harry se hundió lentamente en la cama aun con la ropa puesta. Su rubio no lo dejaría acostarse así, le quitaría los zapatos, desabrocharía su camisa y si tenía mucha suerte (como de costumbre) lo invitaría a bañarse con él; Harry giro y se coloco boca abajo. Draco no permitiría que durmiera boca abajo no le gustaba, siempre quería que Harry lo abrazara, le diera el calor de su cuerpo, que su aroma (el de Draco, que olía a menta) se pegara en cada centímetro de piel de su moreno; entonces Harry se puso boca arriba y se planteo, no pensar más o nunca podría dormir, cuando súbitamente lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento con un sordo golpe a la puerta que luego de unos segundos se multiplico. Harry se paro y con calma se dirigió a la puerta, la cual abrió y vio a la mucama de la pequeña posada, esta lo miro como si Harry estuviese hecho de oro y con una melosa voz, dijo:

- Señor Potter, esta carta llego hoy. No sabemos el remitente.

- Muchas gracias… - Y con desconfianza le quito la carta a la azafata, se despidió cortésmente y cerró la puerta.

Harry abrió el sobre y saco la hoja de pergamino donde yacía el mensaje, observo la fina y curveada letra y supo inmediatamente de quien era, no le pareció raro que no dijera el nombre. Sin más que pensar se dispuso a leer la carta que recitaba lo siguiente:

_ Querido Harry: _

_ Espero que te encuentres bien, donde quiera que estés (porque ni eso te dignaste a decirme) se que te fuiste por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no podía sentirme tranquilo sin antes recordarte lo siguiente: _

_ - Acuérdate de comer bien las tres comidas del día, no quiero un novio flacucho; también cepíllate el cabello, si no lo haces no podrás acomodarlo en la mañana; lávate los dientes y báñate todos los días, se que sueno como una mamá pero sabes que me gusta la higiene; abrígate mucho, afuera hace un frio horrible; lee el periódico todos los días no se sabe que pueda pasar el día el mañana; no duermas en la misma habitación de tus compañeros, quien sabe si pueden ser víctimas de la maldición imperius; si no puedes dormir NI SE TE OCURRA BAJAR A LA SALA DE ESTAR DE LA POSADA Y MUCHO MENOS QUEDARTE HABLANDO CON LAS CHICAS DE SERVICIO… sabes que soy un celoso, y si lo haces lo sabré; Cuídate mucho, no hagas nada imprudente si no es necesario, jamás descuides tu espalda siempre ten refuerzos cerca, nunca olvides tu varita tenla en la mano, no dudes en utilizar una maldición imperdonable si es necesario, ayuda a tus amigos pero si no puedes sálvate, no lo dudes, te conozco bien Harry James Potter siempre pensando a los demás… y bueno hay muchos que te lo agradecen; descansa lo suficiente cada día, dormir es importante y en la mañana no estarás tan cansado._

_Bueno eso era todo, hazme caso y así no pasaras desventuras… te extraño Harry, vuelve pronto… sano y salvo._

_PD: Te amo._

El frio se había ido, el fuego de la chimenea ya no era necesario. Harry sentía un tenue calor en las mejillas, corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, se ducho y al salir se vistió con una gran cantidad de bufandas y chaquetas; luego escribió en un pergamino una muy corta frase y bajo para tomar una cena muy cargada, se detuvo en el mostrador y escogió la lechuza más gorda y fofa que vio le sujeto el pedazo de papel a la pata y le susurro:

- Al 12 de Grimmauld place…. Lo más lento que puedas por favor.

Se podía decir que la lechuza le entendió, ululo calmada y despego volando lentamente hasta la ventana donde se perdió de vista. Harry se dispuso a volver a su habitación cuando la camarera que le entrego la carta lo atajo y le dijo:

- Eh Guapo, ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?, voy de salida y me gusta…

- No puedo muchas gracias. – Dijo tan rápidamente que se confundieron todas las palabras. Dejo a la chica con la palabra en la boca y corrió de nuevo a su habitación, a cepillar su cabello lavar sus dientes y dormir.

~OO~

Eran las ocho de las mañana cuando Harry se levanto de su cama se vistió, arreglo su cabello y salió de su habitación. El comedor estaba solo, desayuno unas tostadas untadas en mantequilla con una taza de café humeante, busco entre las mesas de la estancia un periódico y lo leyó, no había nada interesante lo cual para él estaba bien, le echo un ojo a su reloj de muñeca, vio que habían pasado mas una hora y se dispuso a salir apresuradamente del merendero. Sus compañeros que estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel lo miraron impresionados de verlo salir por la puerta eh irse rumbo a las montañas donde creían que estaba Rookwood, lo siguieron a paso firme con la intención de hacerle muchas preguntas para saber cuál sería el plan para atrapar al mortifago, y para la sorpresa de los aurores su jefe no tenía ningún plan, solo les dijo que hicieran lo que él decía y confiaran en su instinto… después de todo él fue el que mato al mago más perverso de todos los tiempos.

Faltaban pocos segundos para las dos de la tarde cuando el niño-que-vivió-y-venció, volvía de regreso y recogía sus cosas. Aunque fue difícil dar con la casucha donde Augustus vivía lo encontraron durmiendo y fue muy fácil desarmarlo y traerlo con ellos. Mientras sus compañeros llamaban a las autoridades mágicas, movilizaban al acusado y llenaban el papeleo, Harry salía con todas sus cosas para hablar con sus compañeros y ver cómo podían llegar lo más rápido posible al ministerio para acabar con la misión, y el poder volver a su casa donde sabia con seguridad que alguien lo esperaba ansiosamente.

Estaban en el atrio, y Augustus en Azkaban. Harry se encontraba hablando con Kingsley Shacklebolt para cerrar por fin el inconveniente e irse casa, en esos momentos Harry no tenía nada mas en su cabeza; luego de firmar todos los papeles se encamino a una de las chimeneas y cuando iba ah abordar una, cierta chica de cabello marrón lo llamo, Harry maldijo muy internamente, pero se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger que caminaba a paso rápido a donde estaba el, esta se paró a su lado lo abrazo y dijo:

- ¡Harry! Volviste, me contaron que encontraste a Augustus Rookwood, ¿qué bien no? Ron andaba que bailaba de contento y bueno ya sabes el mato a su herma… - Hermione note casi instantáneamente que a Harry no le importaba absolutamente nada de su discurso y ya sabía por qué, así que paro y dijo: - Bueno me tengo que ir, Ron me espera en casa, ¡Adiós Harry! – le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y sin más entro por la chimenea donde hace minutos Harry quería desaparecerse.

Este se sintió culpable después de todo ellos eran sus mejores amigos, y estuvieron con él en las buenas y en las malas, ya se disculparía, y sabia que Hermione lo perdonaría era muy lista y capto inmediatamente que estaba desesperado por volver a Grimmauld Place. Si en definitiva el universo conspiraba contra Harry.

~OO~

Son las seis… y no a regresado… ¿Y si le paso algo? O… ¿estará gravemente herido? – Pensó un rubio, caminando de aquí para allá por toda la cocina. – No él es el mejor auror de todos… no le puede pasar nada malo… ¿o sí? – decía para auto convencerse de que Harry estaba bien. Un ruido de aleteos apareció retumbando cerca de sus oídos giro por instinto y vio como una lechuza marrón y muy grande se daba de lleno contra el ventanal de la cocina y se ponía en pie como podía, Draco Malfoy abrió la ventana y le arrebato el pedazo de pergamino, miro al ave que estaba cansada y no le quedo más que dejarla entrar para que tomara un poco de agua, esta así lo hizo y se fue de nuevo retornando a su hogar. Draco volvió a mirar el papel, sabía que era de él, pero era muy pequeño como para tratarse de algo grave, respiro hondo y fue hasta la estancia donde se encontraba la chimenea, en donde unas brasas avivaban el fuego y le deban al lugar un toque acogedor. EL heredero de los Malfoy se puso de espalda al fuego y abrió por fin el pergamino.

Se quedo pasmado, no lo podía creer… Idiota – dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo al leer la nota que traía el papel.

_Yo también te amo._

Simplemente le impresionaba cada vez más lo romántico que era Harry. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y giro sobre sus talones. Ahí estaba, mirándolo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, la luz de la chimenea le daba un toque casi perfecto a sus orbes verdes; Draco no supo que decirle soltó la nota que traía en sus manos y corrió a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo y besarlo en los labios, justo como debería ser.

_¿Me extrañaste?… Dijo mientras se separaba un poco del moreno._

_Cada minuto del día y aun más por la noche… sonrió. _

_Bien, así me gusta… Lo volvió a besar._

_Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar... lo miro para ver su reacción._

_No importa, ya estás aquí… con sus brazos rodeo su cuello y con un susurro le dijo… ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?_

Harry no lo pensó dos veces.

* * *

><p>Se que esta un poco corto, pero a mi me encanto, me moria de amor mientras lo escribia. y bueno como dicen en Venezuela ¡Mejor algo que nada!. Espero que puedan perdonarme. :CCC<p>

Gracias especiales a: Xonyaa11, Thedarkangel, Natalypm, lolalipop, Carladolohov y YANSyoko1. Pero igual te doy las gracias a ti por que se que me comentaras y a todas las otras encantadoras jovencitas que tambien lo hicieron en mis otras historias. ¡A y gracias tambien a LoveDamonSalvatore! ella me favoritea mucho, ¡Gracias!

¡Lluvia de reviews para maria! :3


End file.
